Amada debilidad
by Inokichi-chan
Summary: ¿Mostrar los sentimientos propios es una debilidad?...Eso jamás...


El capitán del equipo de Tennis Varonil de Seigaku, Tezuka Kunimitsu, una persona seria, calculadora, respetable, educada, fría, impávido, inteligente, hábil, circunspecto, en fin un alumno modelo, difícilmente se puede creer que es aún un estudiante, cualquiera diría que es muy maduro y de hecho así es, una persona que siempre se ha dado a respetar entre sus compañeros y hasta entre los maestros, aunque nunca se le ha visto reír a carcajadas, hacer alguna travesura, saltar de un lado al otro a manera de juego, creo que nunca se le ha visto una expresión máxima de sorpresa, su cara siempre tiene la misma expresión, muchos pensarían que no tiene sentimientos, pero eso es imposible, toda persona tiene sentimientos, no es como si fuera un robot, aquí el asunto es averiguar qué o quién puede hacer que Tezuka los muestre, aunque sea una vez.

Sakuno Ryuzaki, una tímida y algo torpe chica que siempre anda metida en líos, parece un imán de problemas, pero esta vez el problema en el que se metió no tenía nada que ver con ella, no era su culpa, sólo pasó, su abuela tuvo un accidente y fue hospitalizada de urgencia pero aunque ya estaba mejor y sólo necesitaba reposar unos días la pequeña Ryuzaki se encontraba todavía demasiado triste, ya es por demás sabido que ella es una joven muy sensible y que sobretodo quiere mucho a su abuela, un susto como ese no era algo sin importancia, esa tarde que visitó a su abuela se dirigió a la azotea para despejar su mente un rato y poder desahogarse ya que desde que internaron a su abuela trató de contenerse pero todo tiene un límite que no puede ser rebasado y ella no era la excepción.

El sol comenzaba a ponerse y la muchacha se sentó en el suelo de la azotea al lado de la puerta, fue entonces que no pudo más con la presión y unas lágrimas comenzaron a salir solas de sus ojos cayendo en contra de su voluntad, Sakuno dobló las piernas contra su pecho y hundio la cabeza, unos cuantos minutos después de haber empezado a llorar escuchó que la puerta de al lado de ella se abría lentamente para después dejar ver la figura de un apuesto joven de cabello castaño.

-T-Tezuka-sempai- pronunció la chica

-Ryuzaki-san- contestó el muchacho a manera de saludo

Después de intercambiar esas palabras Tezuka vio fijamente al rostro de la joven y notó unas gotas de agua que descendían de sus ojos color caoba, más no dijo nada, no era bueno presionar a la chica a hablar, si ella quería contarle lo que le pasaba estaba bien. Después de que Sakuno se tranquilizó un poco y se trató de limpiar las lágrimas pudo hablar.

-Tezuka-sempai, siento que me hayas visto así, es sólo que no pude soportar las ganas de llorar pero no quería que mi abuela me viera,...lo siento, debe ser algo molesto para ti que yo te cuente esto, mejor me retiro-

-No te vayas Ryuzaki-san, tu presencia no me molesta y tampoco lo que me estas diciendo-

Esto hizo que la joven se sonrosara por una razón inexplicable. Luego de eso la chica se volvió a sentar en el suelo, las lágrimas aún no dejaban de caer, todavía se sentía triste, el joven castaño se arrodillo enfrente de ella hasta alcanzar su altura y levantó el rostro de la joven limpiando sus lágrimas con el pulgar, no tenía idea de por qué lo hacía pero simplemente a él no le gustaba verla llorar, ya la había visto muchas veces anteriormente, por lo regular era por culpa de Echizen y aunque le partía el corazón no se le acercaba porque no era de su incumbencia, no debía meterse en asuntos ajenos.

-No llores Ryuzaki-san, ya pasó, ella estará bien y pronto volverá a ser todo igual que antes-

-Gracias Tezuka-sempai- diciendo esto la chica se abalanzó contra él y lo abrazó, ella no haría eso y menos con el capitán pero en ese momento no le importó, además se sentía demasiado agradecida con el chico; esta acción hizo que el castaño se ruborizara levemente, así es, el serio Tezuka Kunimitsu sonrojado por el abrazo de la nieta de su entrenadora, es necesario agregar que Tezuka gustaba de la joven Sakuno pero nunca lo había demostrado ni dicho a nadie aunque era lo suficiente maduro como para aceptarlo él mismo y eso era suficiente para él...hasta ahora.

-Yo no quiero volver a verte llorar por nada Ryuzaki-san-ordenaba el joven seriamente para que ella no notara segundas intenciones

-Tezuka-sempai, no es mi intención llorar, es sólo que no puedo evitar sacar lo que siento a veces es necesario hacerlo-

Esas palabras habían dado justo al clavo en la situación y el castaño lo sabía, ver a la chica tan frágil, tan vulnerable, tan cerca de él, iluminada con el atardecer, los dos solos, quería tenerla entre sus brazos más tiempo, aunque sea darle un pequeño beso en la frente, eso era suficiente, simplemente estaba usando todo su autocontrol para no acercarse de más a ella, no debía hacerlo, sobretodo porque se encontraba en ese estado, no debía aprovecharse de la vulnerabilidad de otros para satisfacer sus más escondidos deseos.

"Maldita descencia"-pensaba el joven

Cuando menos se dieron cuenta ya había anochecido, las calles eran iluminadas por faroles y sobre sus cabezas un manto oscuro cubierto por estrellas, a lo lejos se escuchaban lindas canciones de enamorados, parecía que el mundo estaba empeñado en que Tezuka sucumbiera ante la situación y demostrara lo que siente, pero por desgracia el daba mucha batalla. Creía que esa chiquilla le hacía demostrar su debilidad, no, error, no le hacía demostrar su debilidad, ella era su debilidad.

-Parece que por fin ha anochecido, siento haberte entretenido tanto Tezuka-sempai, mejor me voy- dijo esto mientras le mostraba una cálida sonrisa al chico, él sintió algo extraño en su pecho, el sólo ver esa sonrisa hizo que su corazón se parara por un segundo, ella se volteo pero antes de cruzar la puerta fue detenida por alguien atrás de ella

-Aún no te vayas Ryuzaki-san- el chico aún no soltaba a la chica de la mano lo cuál sumado a sus palabras hizo que esta se ruborizara de nuevo -Quédate un poco más-

Sakuno sentía que Tezuka tenía el efecto de ser un imán para ella en ese momento ya que no pudo evitar acercarse a él, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de él los brazos del chico la envolvieron en un cálido abrazo, al diablo el autocontrol, ¿de qué sirve ser tan correcto si al final no puedes hacer lo que quieres? siempre había echo lo correcto, siempre fue tranquilo, serio, ¿acaso no podía tener un momento de ser como cualquier otro y disfrutar de las cosas? en ese momento la descencia se podía ir al garete y a él no le importaba.

Acarició los labios de la chica con los suyos, tanteando terreno, después de reconocer su ahora territorio hizo posesión de la boca de Sakuno, con un apoderamiento tal que sorprendió a la joven, ella nunca se imaginó que el serio capitán fuera así, quizá sólo era una fachada, pero ella quería averiguar que otra cosa escondía el muchacho, siguiéndose el juego terminaron por separarse, no porque no quisieran seguir sino más bien por falta de aire para continuar.

-Es cierto, a veces uno debe sacar lo que siente- mencionó el capitán

La chica con mirada incrédula lo observaba viéndola, ella nunca creyó que él sintiera eso por ella, bueno la verdad nadie lo creía ni siquiera lo imaginaban.

-Tú haz sido la única excepción para mi comportamiento, Ryuzaki-san-

Sakuno volvió a sonreír y le dió un suave beso al joven en la mejilla.

-Te equivocaste, nada será igual que antes desde ahora-

-Es la primera vez que me siento tan feliz no hacer lo que se supone que es lo correcto- dijo sonriendo ampliamente (también por primera vez xD)

¿Desde cuándo me volví tan débil? no, no soy débil, simplemente encontré otro tipo de fortaleza.


End file.
